Svindlande tankar
by zwn
Summary: Hermione är med om en liten olycka, och när hon vaknar kan hon höra andras tankar. Utspelar sig under deras sjunde skolår. Ignorerar sjätte boken. Read and Review :D
1. Look what you've done

**Story:** Svindlande Tankar  
**Author: **Zirrow  
**Genre:** Drama/Humor  
**AU:** Utspelar sig under trions sista år, ignorerar sjätte/sjunde boken.

**A/N och info:** uppdatering? SAY WHAT?!

Johodå, visst stämmer det sweeties! Ber så HEMSKT FRUKTANSVÄRT mycket om ursäkt för att jag la den här på is efter att ha lovat dyrt och heligt att jag skulle avsluta den - vilket jag ska - men eftersom jag är den jag är (en jobbig jävel, that is) så kunde jag inte låta bli att cyniskt analysera min fanfic och konstatera att "Nej, inte fan duger den här åt er!" så jag beslutade mig för att skriva om den.  
Jag har cirkus 8 kaptiel klara och kommer uppdatera med ett kapitel i veckan ungefär - startin' today! En tid framöver kommer den gamla upplagan att finnas kvar. Jag har också valt att slänga in ett citat/låtcitat i varje kapitel (mainly så att jag hade något att döpa kapitlen till!^^).  
SÅ, I PRESENT TO YOU;  
SAME STORY, BUT A SH'T LOAD O'BETTER!  
(ser ni hur jag lyckas hålla en skämtsam ton fast jag är fylld till bredden med självförakt? Huh)

**KAPITEL ETT**

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone_

* * *

Klockan hade hunnit bli fyra innan de blivit färdiga med uppgiften som Snape hade gett dem i början av lektionen. Fast det bara var slutet av mars var klassrummet stekande hett och eftersom det inte fanns några fönster att öppna, eller att ens längtande blicka ut igenom, kändes det ännu varmare och kvavare.

De elever som var klara med sina drycker, eller redan hade gett upp (vilket var fallet för många som valt att fortsätta till Avancerad Trolldryckskonst under sitt sista år och nu bittert ångrade sig) halvlåg över bänkarna eller på golvet och kämpade för att inte svimma. Andra försökte frenetiskt att få bukt med sina trolldrycker i sista stund.

Neville hörde till den senare gruppen. Med den ena handen höll han krampaktigt om en träslev som han hetsigt blandade runt i sin kittel med, medan han med den andra förgäves försökte torka bort svetten från pannan. Hans blick for ostadigt mellan sin kittel och instruktionerna på tavlan medan han mumlade för sig själv.

"Då så" Snapes kalla stämma hördes tydligt genom klassrummet fast han knappt besvärat sig med att höja rösten, "då ska vi se hur många som förtjänar sin plats i min lektionssal"

Förkunnandet möttes av ett kollektivt stön, men samtliga elever reste sig upp för att hämta varsin mugg framme vid skåpet bakom katedern.

"Longbottom"

Det plötsliga utropet fick Neville att stanna med muggen några centimeter ovanför ytan på sin gråfärgade trolldryck. Han gav Snape ett frågade ögonkast, nervös för vad som han kunde tänkas ha gjort för fel.

"Smaka på Mr Malfoys dryck, Malfoy - ta Grangers"

Malfoy som fram till det sett road ut bytte snabbt ansiktsuttryck. Han höjde misstroget på ögonbrynet och suckade. Snape gav honom en tillrättavisande, kylig blick som inte lämnade något utrymme för ifrågasättande.

"Granger, ta Longbottoms"

Snape slog hastigt ihop händerna för att få eleverna att röra på sig. Neville gav Hermione en förtvivlad blick och mumlade 'förlåt' när de passerade varandra - Hermione på väg mot hans kittel och han på väg mot Slytherins del av klassrummet.  
Hermione lyfte tveksamt muggen som hon fyllt med vätskan och försökte hålla tillbaka en äcklad grimas. Med mungiporna skeptiskt neddragna kastade hon en flyktig blick mot Harry och Ron som båda stod med sina egna muggar och tveksamt betraktade innehållet.

Med ett djupt andetag kastade hon huvudet bakåt och svepte den trögflytande vätskan. Den slemmiga substansen rann långsamt ner genom halsen på henne och hon tvingade sig själv att inte spy upp det. Efter att ha tagit ett par djupa andetag och förgäves försökt få bort den vidriga smaken ur munnen återvände hon till sin plats mellan Harry och Ron.  
De klappade henne medlidsamt på ryggen men såg ganska illamående ut de också.

"Vatten?" frågade Ron med hes röst och räckte fram en halvfull mugg.

Medan de andra eleverna lättat började packa ihop sina böcker och tömma sina kittlar drack Hermione upp vattnet och blev sittande. En tryckande huvudvärk hade smugit sig på och gjorde det omöjligt för henne att koncentrera sig på någonting annat.

"Hermione?" sa Harry undrande, han nuddade henne lätt vid axeln.

Både han och Ron hade ställt sig upp med sina tillhörigheter nerpackade i de redan fullproppade skolväskorna och nu stod de otåligt och väntade på att få gå därifrån.

"Hur är det?" frågade Harry oroligt när han såg hur Hermione började massera tinningarna.

"Jo, det.." började hon innan det svartnade framför ögonen och hon föll ner på golvet.

* * *

När hon slog upp ögonen hade huvudvärken försvunnit och ersatts av en behagligt tom känsla. Huvudet kändes ovanligt lätt och hon satte sig förvirrat upp. Det tog ett tag för blicken att fokusera men tillslut identifierade hon rummet som sjukhusflygeln.

Hon låg ovanpå sängöverkastet, skorna stod prydligt uppställda nedanför sängen och manteln hängde över sänggaveln. Det hade knappt börjat mörkna utanför och hon drog slutsatsen att klockan var runt sju. Hennes misstanke blev bekräftad när Madam Pomfrey kom ut ur det lilla rummet i änden av salen som var hennes kontor, och genast skyndade fram till Hermione.

"Men så bra att du vaknade, lilla vän" sa hon med ett leende, "precis i tid till middagen också" fortsatte hon med en uppskattande nick, "Hur är det med dig?"

"Jodå, det är bra, ma'm" svarade Hermione, "kan jag gå härifrån på en gång?"

"Jo det ska man väl kunna tänka sig" mumlade Madam Pomfrey frånvarande medan hon bläddrade i en tunn mapp med rynkad panna, "Du har inte känt av någon huvudvärk sen du vaknade?"

"Nej, ma'm" svarade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Magknip?" frågade Pomfrey efter att ha kryssat för någonting på pappret hon hade i famnen.

"Nej"

"Sura uppstötningar?"

"Nej"

"Yrsel?"

"Nej"

"Muskelvärk?"

"Nej"

"Sendrag?"

"Nej!"

"Bra" sa Madam Pomfrey och slog ihop mappen med en liten smäll, "Då ska vi bara kontrollera att du inte har feber så kan du med största sannolikhet gå ner till Stora salen sen"

Hermione suckade lätt och lutade sig tillbaka mot kuddarna i halvsittande ställning medan den utbildade botaren och sjukhusflygelföreståndarinnan satte handen mot pannan på sin patient och sedan betraktade armbandsklockan som hon hade på den andra handen.

'_Ett tusen tre… ett tusen fyra… ett tusen fem… Att Longbottom ska vara så förbaskat klumpig jämt och ständigt_'

Hermione gav henne en förvånad blick. Nog för att det stämde till viss fel, men Madam Pomfrey _jobbade _på skolan - inte borde hon gå runt och säga sådana saker om eleverna hon tog hand om så flitigt.

"Det var faktiskt inte hand fel, ma'm" sa Hermione, som kände ett starkt behov av att ta Neville i försvar, "om inte professor Snape var så nedlåtande hela tiden-"

"Vad pratar du om?" frågade Pomfrey och vände förvirrat blicken från klockan.

'_Inte sa jag väl det högt heller? Men det är klart, förvirring kan vara ett teck-_'

"Feberfri" konstaterade hon nöjt innan hon ens hunnit avsluta den föregående meningen.

"Ett tecken på vadå?" frågade Hermione bekymrat, "ingenting allvarligt väl? Jag har en uppsats som ska vara inlämnad snart, jag har inte tid att missa lektioner"

"Vad pratar du nu om, lilla vän?" Pomfrey gav henne en orolig blick, "du känner fortfarande ingen yrsel? Huvudvärk? Du verkar inte helt frisk, flicka lilla, du bör nog ta det lugnt ett tag…" hon började genast anteckna i journalen.

'_Med sån här stress i skolan är det inte konstigt att de kommer hit stup i kvarten och ber om huvudvärksdrycker och febernedsättande och sömndrycker och läxhjälp och gud vet allt, snart är det så att jag får ta och prata med Minerva om tempot på-_'

"Nej, nej!" sa Hermione hastigt, "det är alldeles lagom, det är bara jag som brukar jobba lite i förväg och så. Men jag ska ta det lugnare, jag lovar, kan jag få lov att gå snart?"

Återigen slängde Pomfrey en orolig blick åt Hermiones håll innan hon stannade till med pennan några centimeter ovanför pappret. Hon stod stel som en pinne och ögonen var uppspärrade av förvåning, eller - för att bättre beskriva ansiktsuttrycket - chock.

'_Åh, gud bevare mig.._'

Hon rusade in på sitt kontor så fort att Hermione knappt han registrera att den äldre kvinnan försvunnit, kvar låg journalen och fjäderpennan på det lilla nattduksbordet. Några minuter senare kom hon ut igen med en tjock bok i handen. Boken var uppslagen på en sitta i mitten och hon läste koncentrerat.  
När hon kom fram till sängen som var ockuperad av Hermione - den enda ockuperade sängen i sjukhusflygeln överhuvudtaget - tittade hon upp med en beräknande blick. Det ryckte lätt i hennes överläpp och hon harklade sig försiktigt.

'_Kan du höra mig nu, Ms Granger_'

Hermione stirrade storögt på henne. Hon kunde svära på att hon hört orden yttras, men Madam Pomfrey hade inte öppnat munnen. Någonting var på tok, så mycket kunde hon avgöra själv och saken blev inte bättre av att Pomfrey återigen rusade ur rummet med ett förskräckt 'herregud i himlen'.

"Madam Pomfrey?" ropade Hermione tveksamt efter henne, "jag skulle verkligen behöva gå nu…?"

Snart kom Pomfrey tillbaka igen med ytterligare en bok i famnen - denna mycket tjockare än den första.

"Jag antar att du räknat ut det" började hon försiktigt, "men på något sätt har du utvecklat ett väldigt starkt sinne för.. Jag vad ska man kalla det.. _människokännande_"

Hermione stirrade på henne. Visst hade hon förstått att det som nyss hänt hade att göra med Pomfrey's tankar och faktumet att Hermione kunnat höra dem - men vad Pomfrey sagt gjorde henne förvirrad.

"Människokännande?"

"Ja, du kan alltså… _läsa folks tankar. _Höra dem, så att säga… Jo, det förstår du väl, själv, men jag kan inte…" Pomfrey bläddrade förstrött i boken, "Hur låter det? När du hör vad jag tänker, menar jag. Är det min röst? Är det som att jag säger det rätt ut? Eller är det som bilder?"

"Det är som att du säger det. Fast, din röst är lite annorlunda. Förvrängd, liksom, mörkare.." försökte Hermione förklara.

'_Precis som det står i boken.._'

"Vad står det mer?" undrade Hermione oroligt, hon satte sig upp rakare i sängen och försökte se över kanten på boken som Madam Pomfrey läste i.

'_Vad menar-? Ah. Tankar. Just.. Det här kan ta ett tag att vänja sig vid…_'

"Men.. Hur kan det här ha… Jag menar.." började Hermione, hon svalde nervöst när hon inte fick fram en enda vettig mening, "Hur gick det här till? Jag kan ju inte bara ha vaknat med det så där hux flux? Var det…" hon insåg plötsligt varför hon befann sig i sjukhusflygeln från början. Pomfrey verkade ha tänkt på samma sak.

"Det måste ha varit någonting med trolldrycken, någonting i den som gjorde…" mumlade hon för sig själv medan hon bläddrade i boken.

Lösryckta stycken ur texten tänkte eller sa hon högt, Hermione var inte säker på vilket, men hon förstod inte mycket av de osammanhängande bitarna. Pomfrey stannade på en sida och löpte med fingret längs marginalen innan hon hejdade sig längst ner på sidan.

'_Fascinerade… en aning skrämmande, men intressant ändå…_'

"Vad?" sa Hermione, rösten lät mer krävande än vad hon hade tänkt sig och Pomfrey gav henne en förebrående blick.

"Vad? Åh, nej - ingenting, ingenting. Bara lite fakta här som var… jo, det är ju…" hon kom av sig och blev återigen uppslukad av boken.

"Hur blir jag av med det då?" frågade Hermione irriterat efter några minuters tystnad (för Pomfrey's del i alla fall, Hermiones huvud var fyllt av både hennes egna och Pomfrey's tankar.)

"Jag är inte säker…" mumlade Pomfrey utan att slita blicken från mittuppslaget, "det står ju om en del fall här, men det var ju för så länge sen…" hon bytte sida, "Men det verkar som att det har försvunnit… länge sen, som sagt, på den tiden visste de ju varken ut eller in och trodde att de drabbade var galna skulle jag tro… Men som jag sa, försvunnit med tiden ja - det har inte funnits några nedskrivna fall på flera årtionden… Men jag vet inte jag, det kanske… Boken är ju också ganska så gammal, och…."

"Pomfrey" sa Hermione med hög röst för att avbryta hennes svammel, "_Hur blir jag av med det?_" hennes röst hade blivit smått panikslagen.

Pomrey suckade tungt och stängde boken med en dov smäll. Hon skakade förundrat på huvudet och la ifrån sig boken. Hon satte sig försiktigt ner vid säng änden och la i som en lugnande gest handen på Hermiones knä.

"Jag är ledsen" sa hon uppriktigt, "men jag vet faktiskt inte än"

Hermione kände hur de djupa andetagen hon tog inte gav tillräckligt mycket luft, hon började få svårt att fokusera med blicken och blinkade hårt upprepande gånger.

"Men.." sa hon med gäll röst, "men jag kan ju inte… Jag kan ju inte gå omkring med det här!" rösten var på bristningsgränsen och var mycket högre än normalt.

'_Vatten, vatten!_'

"Här får du, vännen" Pomfrey räckte henne glaset som hon nyss trollat fram, "djupa andetag. Såja, såja… Och så tar du det lugnt…"

"Lugnt? _Lugnt? _Hur ska jag kunna koncentrera mig på någonting alls? Överhuvudtaget? Förstår du hur jobbigt det kommer att vara att vara omgiven av hundratals elever som **tänker?**"

Pomfrey suckade igen och klappade tröstande Hermione på knäet.

"Jag förstår att det kommer att bli jobbigt. Men du kan helt enkelt inte barrikadera dig själv på rummet när vi inte ens vet hur lång tid det kommer att ta att hitta en lösning" sa Pomfrey och såg på henne med en ursäktande min, "du är ju den duktigaste eleven i din årskurs, en av de duktigaste på skolan - du får bita ihop och ta dig igenom det här också! Jag vet att du kan klara det, och jag ska göra mitt absolut bästa för att hitta en lösning så fort som möjligt" lovade hon.

"Okej" sa Hermione med svag röst och blicken fäst på golvet. '_Bara jag får komma härifrån_' tänkte hon och kände att hon började få svårt att andas igen.

Tanken på att behöva gå omkring med den här - hon visste inte vad hon skulle kalla det… Sjukdomen fungerade inte, eftersom det tekniskt sett inte gjorde henne sjuk. Förbannelse? Kanske. _Gåva? _Absolut inte! Komplikation? Definitivt, men kunde man kalla det så?  
Hon skakade trött på huvudet. Hitintills hade hon bara behövt stå ut med att vara i samma rum som _en_ människa - hur skulle det gå i uppehållsrummet? På lektionerna? För att inte tala om i Stora salen under middagen! Kanske att hon kunde gå direkt till sovsalen och sen smyga ner till köket senare och få lite mat av husalferna. Det var inget beteende som hon uppmuntrade till i vanliga fall (**förstaprefekt som hon var**) men hon var desperat…

"Då kan du gå ner och äta middag nu" sa Pomfrey med ett avslutande tonfall, "så ska jag se vad jag kan göra"

'_Jag skulle kunna prata med några av de andra lärarna. Och jag måste absolut ta reda på vad det vara i trolldrycken… Men själva… symptomet bör hållas hemligt… Jo, absolut, inte bra om det kommer ut…. Borde prata med Albus så fort som möjligt…_'

Hermione kom hastigt på fötter och klev snabbt i skorna med manteln i handen. Hon hejdade sig vid dörren när hon hörde Pomfrey ropa hennes namn, hon vände sig om med en frågande blick.

"Du går väl ner till Stora salen nu? För du måste dit ner någon gång i vilket fall som helst, och det tjänar ingenting till att skjuta upp det.."

Hermione suckade besegrat. I vanliga fall var hon inte den som gav upp men hon visste att Pomfrey hade rätt.

"Ja, jag ska" muttrade hon, "Hejdå, Madam Pomfrey" sa hon och försvann så fort hon kunde längs korridoren.

* * *

_Give me back my point of view  
'cause I just can't think for you  
_Look what you've done - Jet


	2. Stuck with this feeling

**Story: **Svindlande Tankar  
**Author: **zwn (zirrow)  
**AU: **Sjunde året (ignorerar sjätte, sjunde boken)  
**A/N:  
**Exakt en vecka senare - som utlovat, kapitel två!! Ber om ursäkt igen för att jag är en lousy jävla skit-författare - och för att jag inte riktigt bad om ursäkt ordentligt förra gången. (Please, min något oseriösa ton betyder faktiskt inte att jag inte menar det, bara att jag har svårt att uttrycka känslor!)  
Men vi kan ta det ordentligt:  
Att jag inte haft tid att skriva på den här har ingenting med att jag är lat eller att jag har gett upp eller att jag på något sett inte känner respekt eller så för er - tro mig, det gör jag. Jag är otroligt tacksam för de läsare jag hade och fortfarande har kvar. Fantastiska är ni, tack!!

**KAPITEL TVÅ**

_I blame no one, but myself  
so honestly, is this how it's gonna be?_

* * *

Inte förrän hon var på väg nerför en av de måna spiralformade trappor som fyllde slottet kom hon att tänka på Harry och Ron. Det måste ha blivit ordentligt oroliga om de bestämt sig för att ta med henne till sjukhusflygeln, och om hon dessutom inte kom därifrån förrän flera timmar efteråt!  
Fast inte oroliga nog att de inte kunde hålla sig borta, för hon kunde inte komma undan tanken på att Pomfrey inte hade sagt någonting om att hon haft besökare.

Hon fnös till för sig själv och höll som bäst på att fundera ut en bra utskällning när hon lyfte blicken från golvet och fick syn på rektorn i slutet av korridoren.  
Han såg ut att vara djupt engagerad i ett samtal med en manlig invånare i en av tavlorna och Hermione tänkte precis slinka förbi obemärkt när han vände på huvudet och uppmärksammade hennes närvaro.

"Ms Granger" hälsade han med vänlig röst, "Du ska ner till middagen förstår jag?"

Hon var inte säker på att rösten bar så hon nöjde sig med att nicka med ett artigt leende.

"Då tar vi sällskap en bit" sa han och började gå bredvid henne längs korridoren efter att ha sagt adjö till tavlan, "Hur är det med dig?"

"Bara bra, professorn" svarade Hermione efter att ha harklat sig lite tveksamt.

"Är det säkert det?" frågade han med höjda ögonbryn, det lilla leendet tydde på att han visste om vad som var fel med henne - och mycket riktigt, "Jag hörde vad som hände under lektionen i Trolldryckskonst tidigare i eftermiddag"

"Åh?" sa Hermione med ett frågande tonfall - var det Snape som hade sprungit raka vägen till rektorn och talat om att Neville Longbottom klantat till det igen? Hon undrade surt ifall han också berättat att _han själv_ kunde ställas till svars för Nevilles nervositet och osäkerhet under lektionerna.

"Ja, Mr Potter och Mr Weasley var så vänliga att komma och tala om för mig att du hade svimmat efter en liten olycklig incident med Mr Longbottoms trolldryck" sa Dumbledore och satte ett abrupt stopp för Hermiones funderingar, "Fastän de båda unga herrarna använde lite starkare uttryck och verkade beredda att skylla alltihop på Professor Snape"

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen. Visst hade hon själv sina tvivel mot professor Snape och hans 'lojaliteter' (som Harry och Ron envisades med att kalla det), men att gå och smutskasta honom inför _rektorn_… Hon skakade på huvudet i en trött gest medan Dumbledore log lite roat.

"Jag har också talats vid en kort stund med Madam Pomfrey"

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att titta chockat på honom. Hon visste såklart att magin hade alla möjliga sorts kommunikationssätt, men ändå - hon hade ju nyss kommit från sjukhusflygeln och då hade han stått här… Hon skakade på huvudet igen i ett försök att hålla sig till ämnet.

"Och vad berättade hon då, professorn?" frågade hon, en smula misstänksamt.

"Åhjo, hon berättade visst några intressanta saker" skrockade Dumbledore med sin sedvanliga muntra min, "och det säger jag nu - att även fast det kan verka både jobbigt och mödosamt så kommer du att sakna det lite grand sen när det försvinner i alla fall"

"Hur kan ni veta det?" frågade Hermione förvånat, sedan insåg hon innebörden av vad den äldre trollkarlen nyss sagt, "Vänta nu - så du menar att det kommer försvinna?" hon hörde själv hur lättad hon lät.

"Javisst, javisst" sa han som om det vore den enklaste sak i världen, "frågan är bara när - och jag vet att Pomfrey anstränger sig till fullo för att hitta ett sätt. Men fram till dess så kan det vara både en börda och en gåva"

Hermione blinkade förvirrat några gånger.

"Jag förstår inte, professorn, menar du att _du _har-"

"Ja, ja men det är länge sen nu" han viftade förstrött med handen, "det viktiga är att det försvann på sätt och vis. Det kommer inte att vara lika _mycket _och _påträngande_ för alltid, det kan jag lova dig Ms Granger"

Hermione brydde sig inte om att fokusera på 'på sätt och vis'-delen, som gjorde henne lite obehaglig till mods. Istället tänkte hon på faktumet att Albus Dumbledore hade _lovat_ att det skulle försvinna. Man kan inte få ett bättre löfte en ett från Dumbledore, tänkte hon belåtet.

"Så jag behöver inte gå omkring med det här, jag du vet… för alltid?" frågade hon nöjt, bekymmersrynkan mellan ögonbrynen hade försvunnit.

Dumbledore suckade lite lätt och gav vad som kunde ha varit både en huvudskakning och en nick.

"Jag kan inte säga säkert att du befinner dig i exakt samma situation som mig - antagligen skiftar det här _symptomet _beroende på vem som är drabbad. Men jag kan lova dig, som sagt Ms Granger, att det kommer att _avta_."

Hermione suckade lättat och tittade tacksamt på honom. Det låter tillräckligt bra för mig, tänkte hon, tills vidare i alla fall.

"Men en sak i sänder" sa han då och log glatt när de passerade en målning föreställande ett par gigantiska spädbarn, "börja med att försöka ta dig igenom middagen, det är ingen större idé att blicka framåt för mycket. Och rätta mig om jag har fel, men ännu har du inte fått någon uppfattning om hur intensivt det här?

"Intensivt, professorn?" sa hon med höjda ögonbryn.

"De få fall som jag har hört och läst om har varierat i vad som oftast kallas _intensitet. _Vissa hör de flestas flyktiga tankar på långt håll, andra hör några fås tankar på lite närmare avstånd. Det har också hänt att det varierat för en individ, det vill säga att det började stort och sedan avtog mer och mer - ingenting är uteslutet, men det gäller att ha ett öppet sinne" nu log han vänligt igen, "och med det säger jag hejdå och god natt, Ms Granger. Om inte du har några frågor, förstås?"

Antalet frågor hade ökat och minskat om vartannat och hon hade svårt att få grepp om någon av dem men till slut öppnade hon munnen för att försöka formulera än i alla fall.

"Hur gör jag om, jag menar ifall.." började hon tveksamt innan hon harklade sig, "Om någon skulle tänkte någonting… jag menar, något opassande.. Liksom.." hon visste inte riktigt hur hon skulle avsluta meningen men Dumbledore tycktes förstå innebörden ändå.

"Gå därifrån" rådde han henne innan han med en kort nick och ett vänligt leende vek av åt höger.

Hon kom fram till de stora dubbeldörrarna som ledde in till Stora salen mycket fortare än hon skulle ha önskat. Hon stod flera minuter utanför och bävade för att gå in.  
Harry och Ron kunde hon prata med senare i uppehållsrummet och mat kunde hon som sagt hämta i köket senare ikväll. Hon **behövde** ju egentligen inte gå in nu…  
'_För guds skull! Ta dig bara samman och gör det!_' tänkte hon medan hon slöt ögonen och tog ett djupt andetag.  
Med en tyst bön om att ingen skulle tänka någonting **opassande **('_Jag vet ju förhoppningsvis inte vem det är som tänker vad, i alla fall_' övertygade hon sig själv) samlade hon mod och sköt upp dörren.

Ljudvolymen slog emot henne som en våg. Utöver det vanliga upphetsade, högljudda tjattret från eleverna och de många, många smällar och 'klang' från bestick och tallrikar och bägare var de ofrånkomliga _tankarna. _  
Hon stålsatte sig och lyckades ta två tvekande steg in i salen. Det hade aldrig slagit henne hur mycket folk omkring henne faktiskt _tänkte_ - och det var väl inte så konstigt, hon hade ju aldrig hört det förut. Men nu blev hon tveksam till ifall hon skulle kunna låtsas som ingenting inför de andra - det var så påträngande att hon knappt kunde höra _sig själv_ tänka.  
Harry fick syn på henne från Gryffindor bordet och vinkade åt henne att komma, hon vinkade leende tillbaka och satte kurs mot bordet medan hon ansträngde sig för att inte fokusera på tankarna utan låta dem passera. Det visade sig vara nästintill omöjligt.

'_Åh han är bara SÅÅÅ söt när han gör sådär!_' tänkte någon, som hon förmodade var en tjej på tonfallet. ("_Tonfallet"_ kan man säga så när det rör sig om tankar, undrade hon)

'_Men om jag går upp en kvart tidigare så skulle jag hinna…_' tänkte någon annan.

'_Vart i helvete la jag gaffeln?_'

'_Jag kvävs, jag kvävs!!_'

'_Han kvävs, han kvävs!_'

'_Trolldomshistoria, dubbel talmagi… om jag skyndar mig emellan.._'

Hon blev förvånad när hon hörde någon tänka;

'_Harry tittar på mig, han tittar på mig! Vd ska jag göra? Ser jag konstig ut? Varför tittar han på mig? Han tittar ju hitåt! Vad ska jag- Åh, nu tittar han bort igen…_' men ryckte synbart till när någon tänkte;

'_Hon kom nyss in - hon är så underbar! Jag undrar om hon vet vad jag känner?_'

Hermione vred på huvudet och tittade sig runt i salen på - vad hon inbillade sig var - ett diskret sätt. Var det någon som menade henne? Var det någon som tittade på henne?  
Nej, kunde hon snabbt konstatera, det var bara Ron som tittade otåligt på henne med frågande blick.

'_Vad långsam hon var då, kom igen…_'

Hon fortsatte framåt och damp ner på en stol mitt emot Harry.

"Hur är det med dig?" frågade han och betraktade henne med en forskande blick.

"Det är bra" svarade hon lugnande medan hon lassade upp ris på sin tallrik, "jag hade lite ont i huvudet, men det är bra nu"

"Är det säkert?" frågade Ron, han tittade oroligt på henne.

"Jadå" försäkrade hon och himlade med ögonen men kunde inte dölja ett litet leende, "men ni var inte och hälsade på mig i sjukhusflygeln" påpekade hon med höjda ögonbryn.

"Neej, alltså.." började Harry och kliade sig i huvudet.

"Uhum" tyckte Ron och instämde med en intelligent nick.

'_Jag __**sa**__ ju till Harry att vi skulle ha väntat…_'

'_Jag __**sa**__ ju till Ron…_'

"Jo, de ville stanna där båda två" förklarade Ginny, som satt bredvid Harry och åt upp hans bröd, "men jag försökte få dem att plugga istället"

'_För det gick ju så himla bra_'

Hermione fnös till och Ginny gav henne en förstående blick.

"Jag förstår inte hur du står ut med att tjata på dem dagarna i ända!" sa hon och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det är en heltidssyssla" muttrade Hermione.

Harry och Ron ryckte båda två på axlarna och fortsatte äta.

'_Jag fattar inte vad problemet är, det är ingen som tvingar henne att tja-_'

'_Om det nu är så jobbigt kan hon väl bara sluta.. Det är ingen som ber henne att-_'

"Har ni min väska?" frågade Hermione och avbröt irriterat tankarna som obehindrat flöt in i hennes hjärna och blandades med hennes egna tankar.

"Vad?" frågade Ron och tittade upp utan att ha tuggat ur.

"Min väska? Är den kvar i fängelsehålorna" hon såg framför sig hur hon var tvungen att knacka på dörren till Snapes kontor och skamset be om att få sin väska tillbaka, det var inget hon såg fram emot - hans spydiga kommentarer kunde hon vara utan ett tag till.

"Nej, som om vi skulle lämna den där" sa Harry som i alla fall hade vett nog att tugga ur innan han öppnade munnen, "den är i uppehållsrummet"

Hermione nickade tacksamt.

'_På tal om uppehållsrummet.._'

"Jag tänkte gå upp nu, följer du med?" sa Ginny och reste sig upp med en menande blick på Harry, han nickade och ställde sig upp efter att ha svalt den sista tuggan.

'_Och det trodde hon!_'

"Jag följer också med!" sa Ron hastigt och ställde sig upp.

'_Men han förstör ju allting!_' Hermione kunde räkna ut att det var Ginny den här gången, '_jag och Harry skulle ju vara ensamma… Han ska alltid blanda sig in, den idio-_'

"Jag som tänkte gå till biblioteket, kan du inte följa med mig?" sa Hermione snabbt till Ron.

"Jag vet inte" Ron tittade tveksamt mot sin syster och bästa vän.

'_Det brukar du ju klara rätt bra i vanliga fall. Det vill säga varje dag…_'

"Jo, kom igen" sa Hermione en smula sammanbitet och försökte dölja irritationen.

"Jo, jag kommer väl" suckade Ron.

Ginny gav Hermione en blick som hon kunde gissa betydde 'tack', och som också blev bekräftat av tankarna som följde;

'_tack,tack,tack,tack,tack! Hon är bäst_'.

Hermione blev genast på lite bättre humör och drog Ron i armen, de sa 'vi ses' till Harry och Ginny och satte av mot biblioteket - Hermione lite mer entusiastiskt än Ron.

* * *

_And I'm stuck with this feeling  
will it ever stop, ever stop?  
_Queen of apology - The Sounds_  
_


	3. Is this the life

**Story: **Svindlande Tankar  
**Author: **zwn  
**Genre:** Drama/humor  
**A/U**: Ignorerar sjätte och sjunde boken

**AN:** Kapitel numero tres! Here you go, pumpkinpies! Jag vet inte om det är någon som läser, men här har ni i alla fall, go nuts! :D

**KAPITEL TRE**

_You ask me about the future, and what I think it'll bring__  
I freeze up and can't think of a single thing_

* * *

'_Jag fattar inte hur hon kan tycka att det här är _kul'

Biblioteket var nästan tomt, så när som på några ambitiösa Ravenclaw elever i andra hörnet av rummet, så Hermione kunde gissa vems tankar hon hörde. Hermione sneglade irriterat på Ron där han satt med näsan i en bok som han låtsades vara djupt försjunken i.  
Bara titeln vittnade om annat - **Trolldomsvärldens ekonomiska uppgångar och fall genom historien**, inte ens hon skulle orka läsa igenom den säkert tusensidiga boken.

'_Jag fattar inte hur __**någon**__ kan tycka att det här är kul_'

Hon hade själv svårt att koncentrera sig och slog snart igen boken.

"Nej det här var ju inte så kul" sa hon, i ett försök att muntra upp Ron - vars mungipor dragits mer och mer neråt de sista minuterarna.

'_Se där, hon är mänsklig ändå_'

Han tittade förvånat upp från boken bara för att bli mött av en sur blick från Hermione.

'_Vad gjorde jag nu?_'

"Neej, det var det ju inte…" sa han tveksamt med frågande röst.

"Ska vi hitta på någonting annat?" frågade Hermione, hon skulle inte orka stå ut med Rons otåliga suckar länge till.

'_Okej, ta det diskret nu…_'

"Vi skulle kunna gå upp till uppehållsrummet?" föreslog han med låtsad nonchalans.

'_Och avbryta vad det nu är som händer mellan Harry och min lillasyster.._'

"Jag känner inte riktigt för att gå upp till uppehållsrummet än…" sa Hermione.

'_Fan_'

"Inte jag heller" sa Ron tillsynes oberörd.

Hermione tog de båda böckerna och placerade dem på sina rätta platser i bokhyllan, i perfekt linje med de övriga böckerna, innan hon återvände till bordet. Hon betraktade Ron som satt och rotade i sin väska med koncentrerad min innan han triumferande drog fram vad han letat efter.

'_Aha!_'

"Ett parti?" sa han med ett höjt ögonbryn och viftade lite med kortleken.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna med ett litet leende

"Okej, kör"

* * *

"Det är bara så, jag är _för _bra"

Det hade gått 45 minuter sen det sista partiet och Ron kunde fortfarande inte släppa faktumet att han vunnit flest gånger. Han _försökte _visserligen vara en bra vinnare och sa saker som 'jag hade turen på min sida' - men innebörden av orden försvagades något när han samtidigt tänkte '_helvete vad bra jag är! Sjukt bra ju, hon hade inte en chans_'.  
45 minuter - och Hermione hade tröttnat för länge sen. Hon funderade på att dra med sig Ron till uppehållsrummet (vilket definitivt skulle få slut på hans tjat) men beslutade att Harry och Ginny kunde få vara ensamma ett tag till.  
Det var inte ofta de fick vara det nu förtiden, med Ron springande efter dem vart de än skulle.

"Alltså, det var ju inte så att du var dålig eller så menar jag, men liksom-"

När Hermione tyckt att det räckte med kortspel för en kväll hade de lämnat biblioteket - till Madam Pince's lättnad ('_Äntligen kan jag få gå härifrån! Den där jäntan ränner här dag ut och dag in, man får aldrig en lugn stund_') - och vandrat omkring på måfå i slottet.  
Klockan var lite efter halv nio och slottet var tömt på elever, så när som på två Hufflepuff prefekter som hävdade att de patrullerade men såg ut att göra något helt annat, när de passerade Boris den Bortkomne. Hermione hajade till och fick en idé.

"Ska vi bada?"

Ron hade varit för upptagen med att "sola sig i glansen" från sin vinst för att tänka något vidare på Harry och Ginny - men snart skulle han lugna ner sig och det var Hermiones (inofficiella) uppgift att hålla honom borta så länge som möjligt.

"Skojar du eller? Det är säkert svinkallt i sjön, det är ju bara mars!" sa Ron skeptiskt.

"Jag tänkte mig snarare prefekternas badrum" sa hon och nickade menande mot dörren som de nu kommit fram till.

'_Bada? Jag.. Med hon?!_'

"Henne" rättade Hermione automatiskt utan att tänka sig för, hon bet sig i tungan efteråt och hoppades att han inte skulle tycka att det var skumt att hon helt plötsligt skrek ut pronomen utan vidare.

"Vad?" Ron stirrade på henne med förvirrad blick.

"Inget" sa hon och hostade hastigt bort det, "fick något i … eh… halsen bara… i alla fall. Bada? Ja? Okej, bra"

Hon sökte i hjärnan efter lösenordet och skyndade snart in i badrummet, efter kom Ron fortfarande med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck fastklistrat i sitt klassiskt fräkniga Weasley-ansikte.  
Hermione slängde åt honom ett par badbyxor från ett stort förvaringsskåp längst in i rummet innan hon själv slank in i det lilla omklädningsrummet med en baddräkt i ett fast grepp i ena handen och en handduk i den andra. Hon bytte snabbt om och kom ut igen efter att ha fått klartecken från Ron.

"Ska vi-" började hon men avbröt sig för att inte brista ut i skratt när hon fick syn på Ron.

Rodnaden i hans ansikte matchade den röda färgen på de alldeles för små badbyxorna perfekt och Hermione fick anstränga sig för att inte skratta. Ron gav henne en mördande blick.

'_Och nu rodnar jag också, underbart, verkligen. __**Det **__gör ju inte saken värre_'

"Här" sa hon i ett försök att vara allvarlig och gav honom ett par andra badbyxor, ett par storlekar större, "byt om nu"

Ron försvann in i det lilla omklädningsrummet som hon själv nyss kommit ut ifrån.

'_Kolla.. Här är hennes kläder, jag undrar om-_'

"Och våga inte rota igenom mina grejer, Ronald!" ropade Hermione högt för att överrösta vattnet som nu strömmade från en av kranarna hon nyss vridit på.

Snart var bassängen fylld med jordgubbsdoftande, skummande vatten och hon hoppade glatt i efter att ha slängt handduken vid bassängkanten. Strax efter att hon hoppat i kom Ron ut igen - den här gången i ett par mindre förlöjligande badbyxor - och gjorde henne strax sällskap.

'_Det här skulle kunna bli lite pinsamt_' tänkte han när han med ett par stora simtag närmade sig henne.

Hon himlade med ögonen och fick hålla sig från att sucka åt hans barnsliga naivitet, med en loj handrörelse skvätte hon lite av det doftande vattnet på honom. Han stannade till och gav henne en chockad blick.

'_Skvätte hon just.._'

"Skvätte du just vatten på mig?!"

"Kanske" svarade hon med ett retsamt leende.

"Kanske?" han höjde ögonbrynen och närmade sig hotfullt.

"Ja , ifall du inte tänker hämnas - Nej, ifall du tänker hämnas"

Miniatyren av en svallvåg som sen kom forsande mot henne resulterade i en stor kallsup för hennes del och en följande timmes plaskande. Hon sände ett snabbt tack till Han-där-uppe (eller någon annan övernaturlig härskare) för att de var allt för högljudda för att hon skulle kunna höra hans tankar.

* * *

I uppehållsrummet satt Ginny helt lugnt och läste Häxornas Värld i en fåtölj.

"Var är han?" frågade Ron misstänksamt.

"Var är vem" undrade Ginny trött utan minsta engagemang.

'_…föredrar enklare trollformler, fast vissa häxor naturligtvis hellre använder'_

"Du vet mycket vä-" fräste Ron fram innan han avbröt sig efter en tillrättavisande blick från Hermione.

'_Varför stirrar hon sådär på mig? Min kära lillasyster spelar ju bara dum, jag har __**rätt **__att fräs-_'

Hermione fortsatte bara att stirra på honom med en menande blick tills han suckade.

"Harry" sa han istället, "var är Harry?"

"Han och Demelza gick upp till eran sovsal för att leta reda på någon bok som Harry lånat" hon bläddrade några sidor, "och slarvat bort" lade hon till innan hon obekymrat fortsatte läsa.

'_… officiellt än, däremot har ryktena bekräftats av ingen mindre än-_'

"Demelza? Robins?" frågade Ron och fick det bekräftat av Ginnys nickning, "så han är där uppe? Ensam, med Demelza? Och du är här nere.. Och du bryr dig inte.. Han är där, ensam. Du är här, obekymrad"

"Precis så ja" mumlade Ginny ointresserat.

"Ginny" sa Ron med en slags överbeskyddande-storebrors röst som han använt ett par gånger tidigare, "vill du att jag ska upp och prata med honom? Du vet, bara för säkerhets skull…"

"För guds skull, Ron" avbröt Hermione frustrerat, "De spelar bägge två i Quidditchlaget. Det är antagligen en dum Quiddtichbok de letar efter"

För första gången tittade Ginny upp från tidningen, men blicken hon gav Hermione var allt annat än trevlig. Nästan exakt samma uttryck hade dragit som en skugga över Rons ansikte och hans ögon hade smalnat av.

'_Hon sa inte nyss…_' kom det unisont från de båda syskonens tankar.

"Eh" Hermione kliade sig lite nervöst i huvudet, "Jag ska väl ta och.. Ja.. Hm, god natt då" sa hon och försvann kvickt upp för trapporna innan någon av de mordlystna Weasleybarnen kom ifatt henne.

* * *

_Is this the life you wanna live  
_Is this the life - Tiger Lou_  
_


	4. To be gone

**Story:** Svindlande Tankar  
**Author:** zwn.  
**Genre:** Drama/humor  
**A/U: **Trions sjunde skollår, ignorera bok nummer sex och sju.

**A/N: **Här kommer då kapitel fyra! (Jag har verkligen hållit bra på att uppdatera och skriva den här gången, if i say so myself - om det var någon som undrade) Om någon nu läser; please do not hesitate to kommentera och göra min dag! Oh, just - det var så sant! Rekommenderar er starkt att lyssna på låtarna som är included i kapitlena (:

**KAPITEL FYRA  
**_Pictures in your head at night  
for tonight, for all nights to come_

* * *

Hermione satte sig upp i sängen med en sådan kraft att Krumben - som bekvämt lagt sig tillrätta på hennes knän över natten - flög ur sängen och med ett missbelåtet litet jamande fortsatte att sova på hennes skolväska istället. Hon var knappt säker på att hon sovit över huvudtaget (men eftersom hon nyss vaknat kunde hon väl förmoda att hon faktiskt somnat någon gång) - ögonen kändes grusiga, kroppen matt och huvudet så sprängande ont att hon för en gångs skull kunde förstå Harrys smärta.  
Det kändes som någon delat hennes huvud i hundratals små bitar och det nu var någon annan som lagt anspråk på dem och det var tydligen svårt att bestämma vem som skulle ha vad - kort sagt, det pågick ett krig inuti hennes huvud om vems tankar som skulle tillägnas mest uppmärksamhet, Parvatis eller Lavenders.  
Hermione hade förstås föredragit att slippa höra någon av deras tankar, deras drömmar var nämligen ännu mer ointressanta och korkade än deras vanliga tankar, men hon verkade inte ha en åsikt i frågan.

'_Dumbledores glasögon… fy, inte igen…_'

'_Inte så, Angus. Grön banan.. Ska det vara…_'

Det var svårt att urskilja någonting alls i virrvarret av ord, ljud, skratt, skrik och allt vad det var. Men vissa meningar kunde hon tyda, den ena dummare än den andra.

Hon insåg snart att hon inte skulle kunna avskärma sig med bara sängskynket och en kudde pressad över öronen - så med en suck satte hon på sig morgonrocken och lämnade rummet för att söka hjälp, fortfarande med molande huvudvärk.

Några minuter senare hade hon försiktigt tagit sig fram till McGonagalls kontor. Efter upprepade knackningar kom den äldre häxan fram till dörren och öppnade den med den irriterade rynkan som etsat sig fast permanent mellan ögonbrynen ännu djupare än den vanligtvis var.

"Ms Granger" utbrast hon och ansiktsuttrycket utbyttes snabbt mot förvåning.

'_Och här står jag i morgonrock_'

Hermiones ögon drogs omedvetet ner mot den skotskrutiga morgonrocken som hennes lärarinna bar, tillsammans med matchande tofflor.

"Jo" började hon när hon var klar med att diskret betrakta McGonagalls mundering, "Jag vet inte om madam Pomfrey berättade…?"

McGonagalls ansikte var nästan uttryckslöst (sånär som på den - tidigare nämnda - fastetsade irritations-rynkan) ett par sekunder innan ögonbrynen åkte upp mot hårfästet och munnen formades till ett 'ooh' i en tydlig Aha-upplevelse.

"Jag vet naturligtvis inte vad det gäller - men det är nog bäst att vi går till rektorn" förklarade McGonagall, hon klev ut i korridoren och låste dörren med en hastig trollstavs-rörelse, "Han ville nämligen veta ifall det var någonting som bekymrade dig gällande den här… tanke-incidenten" förklarade lärarinnan medan de började gå längs korridoren.

Promenaden till Rektorns kontor vanligtvis ganska kort från den Biträdande rektorns rum - men den här natten (Hermione kom plötsligt på att hon inte visste vad klockan var) kändes den mycket längre. Ingen av kvinnorna pratade, utan det ända som hördes var de bådas andetag - och i Hermiones fall den äldre häxans tankar.

'_Ett, två, tre.. Fyra, fem, sex, sju… åtta, nio, tio, elva, tolv.._'

Hermione tvivlade på att McGonagall hade något speciellt att dölja, men Hermione uppskattade att hon kontrollerade sina tankar i alla fall. När de väl kom fram till den stora stenfiguren försvann McGonagall ganska fort efter att ha sagt lösenordet (Ismöss) och sagt god natt.

'_Äntligen kan jag tänka fritt_'

"Ms Granger?" hälsade Dumbledore med en artig men förvånad blick efter att släppt in henne i rummet, "Vad kan jag göra för dig?"

"Jag kan inte sova" hasplade hon ur sig innan hon hunnit reflektera över hur korkat det lät, hon rodnade lätt och fortsatte "Eh, alltså.. De andra i sovsalen, de liksom.."

"De drömmer" fastställde rektorn utan omsvep.

Hermione nickade till svar.

"Ja.. Jag kan som sagt inget göra åt ditt tankeläsningsproblem - tyvärr" han gav henne en ursäktande blick, som Hermione avfärdade med en liten vinkning - hon hade redan hört det här "Vi får nog göra så att vi skaffar en separat sovsal åt dig, tills vidare. Så länge detta håller i sig, menar jag"

Hermione nickade tveksamt.

"Men.." började hon, "vad ska jag säga till Parvati och Lavender? Och de andra…?"

"Förstaprefekterna har helt enkelt ett eget uppehållsrum och egna sovsalar"

"Men" började Hermione förvirrat igen, "systemet med egna sovsalar för prefekter lades ju ner redan på trettio-talet. Det står i-"

"Hogwarts historia" avslutade rektorn leende åt henne, "men under vissa omständigheter, Ms Granger, får man vidta dramatiska åtgärder" han log vänligt.

"Okej" Hermione var fortfarande inte helt övertygad, men Dumbledore såg så säker ut att hon tillslut ryckte på axlarna och sa god natt.

På väg mot dörren hörde hon sitt namn igen.

"Ms Granger, jag föreslår en ljuddämpande formel på sängen för inatt. Det håller inte ute allt ljud, men det kan nog bli en klar förbättring. God natt"

"God natt, professorn"

Först när hon var på väg tillbaka mot Gryffindor-tornet, en smula lättare om hjärtat, insåg hon att Dumbledore inte öppnat munnen under hela hennes besök.

* * *

Trots bristen på sömn vaknade hon tidigt och skyndade ner till Stora salen ihop om att de flesta elever fortfarande skulle vara i sina sovsalar. Lyckligtvis hade hon rätt, de satt ett par ensamma Ravenclaw elever som gick igenom uppsatser i huvudet, men annars var det tomt.  
Medan hon åt började salen sakta fyllas på med elever, och när Lavender och Parvati kom ner i sällskap av Dean och Seamus reste hon sig upp för att gå. De hälsade lite förvånat på henne.

'_Nog visste jag att hon var morgonpigg, men när gick hon upp egentligen?_'

Hon skyndade därifrån, dessvärre sprang hon in i Harry, Ron och Ginny i dörren.

'_Här är hon ju!_'

"Där var du ju" utropade Harry glatt.

"Vart tog du vägen?" undrade Ron, "vi stod och väntade" tillade han förebrående.

"Åh, jag var hungrig bara" sa hon och viftade med handen.

"_Så _sent går vi faktiskt inte upp" påpekade Ginny (ganska ironiskt med tanke på att det var svårt att få upp henne innan klockan tre på helgerna)

'_Varför undviker hon oss hela tiden?_'

"Men är du på väg nu?" undrade Ron, lång i ansiktet.

'_Vad har vi gjort nu då?_'

"Inget" sa Hermione snabbt innan hon hann tänka sig för.

"Va?" alla tre såg förvirrat på henne.

"Ingenstans" sa hon snabbt, "eller, alltså.. Upp… uppehållsrummet. Jag ska upp, ja" hon lät så tveksam att hon skulle bli förvånad om ens Crabbe (eller Goyle) trott henne.

"Vad ska du göra egentligen?" undrade Ginny, och såg nu mer misstänksam ut än något annat.

"Jag ska bara hämta min väska" ljög Hermione och försökte se oberörd ut, innan hon insåg att hon bar på sin väska - vilket inte verkade gå obemärkt förbi.

"Du **har **din väska" sa Ginny

Alla fyra lät blicken falla på Hermiones väska, vilken hon höll i ett krampaktigt grepp.

"Jaa, jag glömde några böcker" förtydligade hon med en så övertygande röst hon kunde åstadkomma.

'_Jo, det finns en första gång för allting.._'

'_Glömma sina __**böcker**__? Hon sover ju praktiskt taget med dem…_'

Hermione intalade sig själv att hon inte hade rätt att vara sur på de andra, hon höll ju faktiskt på att ljuga dem rätt upp i ansiktet - och hon var inte särskilt skicklig på det.

"Jag hade lite bråttom ner i morse bara" sa Hermione för att vifta bort de tafatta lögnerna, "men hur som helst, ni skulle in och äta frukost eller?"

De andra tre nickade i takt, det fanns inget annat att säga så Hermione sa snabbt 'hej' och skyndade upp för trappan. De många eleverna som nu var på väg till Stora salen hade i stort sett samma tanke i huvudet allihopa ('_Mat!_') men det var nog så irriterande, och Hermione suckade lättat när hon fann uppehållsrummet tomt, lika snabbt som hon sjönk ner i en fåtölj försjönk hon i sina egna tankar.  
Med lite snabb huvudräkning kom hon fram till att det hade gått ungefär tolvtimmar sen den så kallade 'trolldrycks-incidenten'. _Tolv timmar_ och hon var så gott som säker på att hon snart skulle lida av psykos.

* * *

Resten av dagen flöt på så bra som man kan förvänta sig när lärarnas föreläsningar blandas med otaliga '_Jag fattar ingenting!!_', '_Skulle inte sitta fel med en smörgås nu_' och '_Rosa eller lila nagellack?_'.  
Hon spenderade lunchen med att försöka undvika att stöta ihop med folk i onödan och blev märkligt stolt över sig själv när hon kom på att hon kunde ta sin tillflykt till Vid-behov-rummet. Där spenderade hon hela eftermiddagen, men eftersom tanken på att gå ner till köket och bli mött av hundratals husalferna tankar bestämde hon sig för att det kanske var bättre att gå ner till Stora salen för att äta middag i alla fall.

"Vart har du varit hela eftermiddagen?" frågade Harry när Hermione gjorde dem sällskap.

"Jag har gjort klart alla läxor" sa hon, märkbart nöjd över sig själv.

'_Första gången hon inte gjorde dem tio minuter efter att vi fick dem_'

"Hur gick det?" frågade Ron, det var inte lönt att be honom att stänga munnen insåg Hermione och valde att istället bara rynka på näsan.

"Jag är klar med runskriften och uppsatsen till trollformelläran, men jag han bara börja med örtläran, så jag får göra klart den senare"

'_Nu __**kan **__hon inte komma undan!_'

"Perfekt!" sa Ron med ett nästan triumferande leende, "Jag har också precis börjat, då kan vi hjälpas åt"

'_Hjälpas åt? Jag tror det är ganska uppenbart vem som hjälper vem_'

"Visst, självklart" sa Hermione så naturligt hon kunde och lyckades till och med frammana ett litet leende - sen kom hon på att det inte var så hon **borde **reagera så hon bytte snabbt till en tillrättavisande min,

"Fast du borde ha gjort klart den för länge sen, Ron"

Han himlade med ögonen och lyckades indignerat få fram mellan tuggorna;

"Du har ju inte heller gjort den!"

"Nej, men jag har många fler läxor än vad ni båda har" påpekade hon och började äta.

Konversationen gled snabbt in på en rörande Quidditch både samtalet och tankarna rörande det gjorde henne så uttråkad att hon makade sig närmare gruppen som satt intill för att slippa tjatet om klonkar, vaktare och mästerskap och allt vad Quidditch innebar.  
De andras tankar visade sig vara lika lite givande och tilltalade henne inte heller - men de var åtminstone lite underhållande.

'_…men Corey kommer, han kommer hitåt, jag måste härifrån innan han- fan, jävlar_'

'_…är hon ju! Fan vad bråttom hon fick förut då, måste nog ta ett snack med henne.._'

'_…svängning, häftigt ryck, utdraget 'O'. Lätt svängning, häftigt ryck…'_'

'_…och så kommer hon rännande med något jävla tvätt-pulver som hon ska…_'

'_…missbrukad gästfrihet, my arse! Måste berätta det för Mel sen!_'

Tankarna avbröts av ett gällt skrik längre ner ifrån Gryffindorbordet. Skriket följdes av högljutt, fejkat fnitter och visade sig komma från en grupp tjejer från femte årskursen.

'_Vadå vilja dra på sig uppmärksamhet?_'

'_Blonda, irriterande bimbos.._'

'_…inte ångra mig ifall jag mördade henne_'

'_Aaarh, det där ljudet ger mig rysningar!_'

'_Grace Scott såklart, vem annars?_'

'_…den där idioten kom i Gryffindor chockerar mig fortfarande.._'

'_…bra, verkligen bra gjort där Grace! Som om inte alla tycker att jag är en dum bimbo redan! Jag hatar mig själv, jag hatar mig själv, jag …_'

Hermione betraktade den rodnande Grace Scott ett tag och fann till sin egen förvåning att hon faktiskt tyckte lite synd om femtonåringen. Å andra sidan hade Grace Scott aldrig varit något annat än otrevlig, så Hermione lade ingen större vikt vid det.

'_Åh, han tittade på mig. Han tittade på mig! Och visst log han lite? Min Harry tittade på mig! Eller, alltså, inte min Harry. Det är det ju inte.. Men Harry tittade på mig, Den Harry tittade på  
mig och- skitsamma föresten, jag får tänka vad jag vill, det är ingen som hör mig ändå.._'

Hermione kände sig genast skuldmedveten.

'_Och nu kommer hon också. Perfekta, rara, söta, gulliga lilla Ginevra Weasley, vad skulle jag inte ge för att hon skulle försvinna med sitt äckliga, långa, röda hår och fula, bruna ögon_'

Hermione fick behärska sig så att hon inte skulle börja kasta hotfulla blickar mot samtliga av tjejerna i salen i jakt på den som förmodligen satt och stirrade mordlystet på en av hennes bästa vänner.

'_Hon ser lite arg ut, jag undrar vad hon tänker på. Något smart säkert, hon är så… intelligent. Dessutom är hon väldigt snäll, det är hon… Hermione, om hon bara kund-_'

Hermione satte sig rakare i stolen och försökte hålla kvar 'Vem-det-nu-var-som-tänkte's tankar - men till ingen nytta. Ginny hade satt sig ner bredvid Hermione, och hon kom inte utan en hel drös ointressanta tankar som vällde över Hermione.

"Hej Hermione, jag har inte sett dig sen imorse!" hälsade hon glatt.

'_Åh mat, tack gode gud! Jag trodde att jag skulle- åh, där borta är Hannah jag måste prata med henne om boken som- jag undrar föresten ifall Luna har kvar det gamla numret av- är det Justin hon pratar med? Hannah är ju visst ihop med honom, __**han **__kanske har sett boken som- å andra sidan är det inte så bråttom, jag borde-_'

Hermione stirrade förundrat på sin rödhåriga vän och kände sig fantastiskt tacksam över att hela hennes 'tankeläsnings-grej' skulle gå över så småningom. Ginny gick förmodligen runt med lika mycket tankar i huvudet 24/7 och Hermione var riktigt lättad över att de inte hade några lektioner tillsammans.

"Hur gick det på Flitwicks lektion?" frågade Ginny genom en tugga korv.

* * *

Efter middagen kom McGonagall fram till Gryffindorkvartetten med ett meddelande från Dumbledore.

"Ms Granger" sa hon och stoppade Hermione, som redan var halvägs upp för trappan i entréhallen, genom att lägga en hand på henens axel, "Rektorn bad mig att visa dig till din nya sovsal"

'_Just jävlar_' for snabbt genom Hermiones huvud när hon genast insåg att hon glömt nämna sitt byte av boplats för de andra - de stirrade nu på henne med uppfodrande blickar.

"Jo, Förstaprefekterna har tilldelats egna sovsalar" förklarade hon lite skamset för dem.

"Och de har du inte nämnt tidigare därför att..?" frågade Harry och såg stött ut.

"Det bestämdes tidigare idag" förklarade Hermione snabbt, "och så glömde jag bort det fram tills nu" medgav hon, "förlåt.."

'_Tja, vi fick ju ändå reda på det nu så_'

'_Dålig koll för att komma från en förstaprefekt, men visst.._'

"Ligger de båda förstaprefekternas sovsalar nära varandra?" undrade Ginny, som hade fått en skeptisk glimt i sina bruna ögon.

"Det ligger några våningar ner i astronomitornet" berättade McGonagall, "det finns två sovsalar, två badrum och ett anslutande uppehållsrum"

Hermione nickade lydigt medan hon intresserat lyssnade på McGonagalls förklaring, Ron däremot hade blivit onaturligt röd om öronen.

"_Gemensamt _uppehållsrum?" sa han för att tydliggöra vad McGonagall nyss förklarat och som hon nu bekräftade med en nick, "så du ska alltså dela rum med…"

Rons ansikte förvreds i en grimas ungefär samtidigt som Harry och Ginny insåg vem den andra förstaprefekten var.

"Draco Malfoy" avslutade de alla tre med avsmak i blicken.

Harry frågade lite försiktigt ifall det inte gick att byta förstaprefekt, samtidigt som han diskret antydde att Malfoy kanske inte var den bästa rumskompisen (fast hans ord kanske var en aning mer färgstarka), men fick ett bestämt 'nej' från Förvandlingskonstlärarinnan som nu såg en aning irriterad ut.

"Ms Granger, var vänligt och följ med mig" sa hon kort och begav sig upp för trappan.

Hermione suckade, hon var inte allt för ivrig på att spendera tid med den renblodiga albinopojken, och sa 'hej så länge' till de andra. Hon fortsatte upp för trappan när Ginny grep tag om hennes armbåge och ställde sig bredvid sin brunhåriga kompis.

"Hur är det med dig?" frågade hon och betraktade Hermione med en bekymrad min.

"Det är bra" svarade Hermione snabbt - lite för snabbt kanske, men det var väl lite sent att ändra på nu.

"Säkert?" frågade Ginny, som såg långt ifrån övertygad ut.

"Jadå" svarade Hermione med en så säker röst hon kunde uppbåda och försvann uppför trappan.

* * *

_Erased for good and always gone  
_To be gone - Anna Ternheim


	5. My friends

**Story: **Svindlande Tankar  
**Author: **zwn.  
**Genre:** drama/humor  
**AU: **Ignorerar det mesta av handlingen i bok sex och sju (med reservation för vissa likheter, men äh - ni hänger med)

**A/N: Det var väl självklart att ingenting skulle fungera när jag väl bestämmer mig för att ta tag i det här? Eller hur?** Jaha, nej, jag vet inte ifall någon av er kan se det här eller inte, men jag har väl gjort ungefär allt jag kan för att försöka åtgärde det här problemet.  
Om ni nu kan se kapitlen så kan ni väl kommentera så att jag vet det? Så att jag inte sitter och laddar upp kapitel efter kapitel utan att någon ens kan se dem? Det vore ju jävla onödigt, kan man tycka. Så kan jag ju försöka fixa det istället.  
I vilket fall - ett till kapitel hinner ju postas innan jul men ändock- GODJUL!  
och om ni nu kan läsa det här kapitel; HERE YAH GO:

**KAPITEL FEM  
**_Confide, 'cause I'll be on your side  
You know I will, you know I will_

* * *

_Smörblomma._ Ett fånigt lösenord, tyckte Hermione, men hon hade inte mycket att säga i frågan utan följde istället snällt efter McGonagall genom ekdörren (ungefär som en - mycket - mindre variant av entréporten) som ledde in till Förstaprefekternas boning.  
Uppehållsrummet, som man trädde direkt in i, var mysigt inrett med några fåtöljer, soffor och bokhyllor. En brasa fanns vid ena kortväggen och ovanför den hängde Hogwarts emblem.  
Hermione kunde inte låta bli att undra hur bra Malfoy skulle komma att trivas här - efter vad hon hade hört var Slytherins uppehållsrum så långt ifrån det här man kunde komma.  
Hon behövde inte undra länge, då Malfoy strax trädde in bakom dem i sällskap av Professor Snape. De var mitt upp i ett samtal.

"…förstår fortfarande inte varför jag måste byta så långt in på min sista-" sa Malfoy irriterat till den äldre trollkarlen, men avbröt sig plötsligt när han fick syn på Hermione och McGonagall.

"Nej, men nu ligger det inte i dina händer att bestämma det, Mr Malfoy" anmärkte McGonagall vid åsynen av Malfoys missbelåtna ansikte, "och inte heller i Professor Snape's" tillade hon med en sträng blick på sin kollega.

Snape mötte kommentaren med en kort nick och ett motsträvigt leende.

"Minerva" hälsade han, "du kan väl visa eleverna resten" han försvann snabbt och ljudlöst och lämnade Malfoy själv kvar med de båda häxorna.

"Mr Malfoy, din sovsal ligger till höger ovanför trappan" McGonagall nickade menande mot trätrappan som var placerad rakt framför dem på andra sidan av rummet, "Ms Granger, din hittar du till vänster. Ni har varsitt badrum med ingång från era respektive sovsalar. Frågor?"

Det var helt tyst i några sekunder innan McGonagall sa 'god natt' och lämnade de båda sjundeårs-eleverna. Hermione, som inte längtade speciellt mycket efter umgänge med Malfoy, skyndade snabbt upp till sig.  
Rummet var mindre än sovsalen hon delat med Parvati och Lavendel i Gryffindortornet, men eftersom hon var själv hade hon förutom sängen plats med en garderob, en liten soffa och en bokhylla. Hennes koffert, som hon antog hade packats av ett par husalfer, stod prydligt vid änden på sängen och väntade på att bli uppackad.

Hermione vaknade tidigt igen följande morgon. Eftersom hon blivit klar med uppackanden kvällen innan (hon avskydde att skjuta upp saker) och gått och lagt sig tidigt var hon inte trött, hon hade heller ingenting att göra i sin sovsal (eftersom hon också gjort klart nästan alla läxor föregående dag) bestämde hon sig för att gå ner till det gemensamma uppehållsrummet.  
Hon slängde en blick på klockan - _halv sex _(det var tidigt till och med för att komma från Hermione), det fanns ingen chans att Malfoy skulle vara uppe redan.  
Hon fann rummet en trappa ner tomt och började ivrigt gå igenom böckerna. Många av böckerna hade hon redan läst eftersom de fanns i skolbiblioteket, men några kände hon inte igen - hon hade aldrig tackat nej till en stunds läsning i lugn och ro, så hon la sig tillrätta i en av de mjuka sofforna och försjönk snabbt i boken hon valt.

* * *

"Eh…"

'_Eehm…_'

Hermione vred sig ett halvt varv och begravde ansiktet i kudden.

"Hrm, hrm…"

'_Okej.. Ingen reaktion.._'

Hon kvävde en gäspning och knep ihop ögonen.

"Granger?"

"Hmgnhg" svarade hon ner i kudden.

"Okej…" svarade någon som bara kunde vara Malfoy, "vi har lektion om en kvart"

'_Nu har jag sagt det, dags att dra_'

Hermione satte sig genast upp i soffan, slängde en blick på boken som låg uppslagen på golvet och sedan på soffkudden som såg härligt uppmjukad ut med en grop där hon haft sitt huvud. Hon suckade och gav den en längtande blick innan hon gled ur soffan så graciöst hon kunde i sitt lätt koma-liknande tillstånd.

"God morgon" hälsade Malfoy ironiskt, han var redan halvvägs ut genom dörren och hade försvunnit långt innan Hermione hann reagera.

Hon rättade till snabbt klädnaden som blivit skrynklig och satte hastigt upp håret i en hästsvans, några slingor lät hon hänga fram för att dölja kuddstrecken i ansiktet, innan hon följde Malfoy's exempel och skyndade ner för trapporna. De andra satt redan vid Gryffindorbordet, men annars var det ganska tomt - de flesta hade lektioner så här dags.

"God morgon" hälsade de alla tre i munnen på varandra.

"Du är sen, vi har lektion om tio minuter" påpekade Ron, vilket fick de övriga tre att stanna upp tillfälligt.

'_Har __**han **__koll på schemat?_'

'_Där har man något att förvånas över_'

Harry uttryckte sin förvåning genom att högt fråga;

"Kan du vårat schema?"

Ron ryckte nonchalant på axlarna,

"Lite" mumlade han och fortsatte att skyffla i sig äggröra.

'_Han vet väl när han har tid att sova och äta_'

Hermione dämpade en road fnysning och gjorde snabbt inordning en smörgås åt sig.

"Kom igen nu, vi måste gå" sa hon efter att ha svept ett glas pumpasaft, hon gav sin klocka en menande blick medan hon samtidigt försökte balansera smörgåsen, rätta till väskan, ställa sig upp och peta på Ron med foten.

'_Ååååh, jag borde också gå…_'

"Du börjar väl också snart?"

"Jag gör väl det" suckade Ginny, hon tog ett tag om Harrys arm och drog med honom upp på fötter när hon reste sig.

'_Trolldryckskonst, uähh!_'

"Vi ses sen" Ginny gav Harry en hastig kyss, vinkade till de andra och skyndade iväg.

"Ron, kom igen" stönade Harry, som nu också stod och väntade otåligt.

'_En korv till hinner jag, bara en-_'

"Ron!"

"Jaja, jag kommer" muttrade han mörkt och reste sig upp.

'_Kanske att jag kunde ta med en-_'

'_Fast lite mer äggröra skulle ju inte-_'

Hermione drog hastigt i väg med dem båda.

Trollformelläran passerade utan att något särskilt hände. Hermione gjorde sitt bästa för att ignorera den strida strömmen av andras ointressanta funderingar och lyckades med Översättnings-formeln först av alla. Flitwick var inte sen med att komma med beröm - denna gången dubbelt upp.

"Bra gjort, Ms Granger! Fem poäng till Gryffindor, förstås"

'_Mycket bra gjort, föga förvånande - en mycket intelligent ung kvinna, verkligen-_'

Hermione log vänligt tillbaka och mumlade fram ett 'äsch… tack'. Några av de övriga eleverna kastade irriterade/avundsjuka blickar på henne - och vad de tänkte kunde hon räknat ut ändå. Så istället för att lyssna på deras åsikter började hon förklara för Ron hur han skulle göra - vilket resulterade i många frustrerade suckar från dem båda innan han till slut fick kläm på det.

Professor Sprout tyckte tydligen att uppsatsen de hade i läxa var tillräckligt jobbigt, så istället för att köra med dem som om de vore deras sista lektion någonsin (som alla andra lärare verkade göra) kungjorde hon att de var välkomna att jobba med vilka plantor de ville under lektionen.  
Några (det vill säga de flesta) tog den minst krävande växt de kunde hitta, Neville arbetade med någon slags blandning han framställt av en Mandragora och en Belladonna och Dean och Seamus låtsades studera ett grässtrå medan de egentligen kämpade med att få ihop sina uppsatser.  
Hermione valde en planta och återvände till bordet hon delade med de övriga från trion.

"Vad är det där?" undrade Ron ointresserat.

"Som du ser är det likt en prästkrage, men eftersom den delvis odlas av extrakt från både en stormhatt, som du vet används i-"

'_VARFÖR frågade jag?? Varför!?_'

'_Hehe, nu ångrar han att han frågade_'

Hermione avbröt sig med en suck, varför ens försöka?

"Vi ska få ut extraktet i stjälken så försiktigt som möjligt" förklarade hon kort.

Ron och Harry betraktade tvivlande den långsmala stjälken.

'_Vi kan väl bara trolla ut det_'

"Man kan inte trolla ut det?" frågade Ron hoppfullt.

"Varför måste du alltid säga det första du tänker på" muttrade Hermione och himlade med ögonen, högt sa hon;  
"Nej, vi måste använda de här" hon pekade mot de speciella plantverktygen de blivit tilldelade.

"Okej.." Ron räckte fram något kniv/spad-liknande instrument, "börja du"

Hermione försökte att med största precision få ut lite av extraktet från stjälken medan Harry och Ron obekymrat tittade på och pratade om både det ena och det andra.

"…skulle vi ju börja på nya kapitel i både Förvandlingskonst, Trolldomshistoria _och _Trolldrycks konst, vilket betyder-"

"Inga läxor i de ämnena på ett par veckor, minst!" avslutade Ron och de båda hormonstinna tonårspojkarna gjorde highfive.

Hermione himlade med ögonen men kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Så länge ni blir klara med läxorna vi har över helgen så.." sa hon halvt skämtsamt, halvt seriöst.

Både Harry och Ron blev genast allvarligare.

"Men det borde ju inte vara något problem, för ni har väl använt läxplanerarna ni fick för två år sen?"

'_…… oj_'

'_Vart fan kan jag ha lagt _den_?_'

"Ja, jovisst, klart" mumlade de i munnen på varandra.

"Duktiga pojkar" berömde Hermione retsamt och skrapade försiktigt bort några blomfrön mot bordskanten.

Harry slog henne på armen med ett skratt,

"Så du hjälper oss med uppsatserna?" han blinkade oskyldigt.

"Snälla?" tillade Ron och blinkade lika änglalikt han.

"Nej, nu är ni inte rättvisa! Vem skulle _möjligtvis _kunna säga nej till det _där_" muttrade hon ironiskt.

Båda började dra i varsin arm på henne, vilket gjorde det omöjligt att fortsätta arbeta.

'_Snäääääääälla_'

"Kom igen, Hermione!"

'_Jag behöver verkligen hjälp!_'

"Jaaa, du lovade faktiskt!"

"Okej, okej!" skrattade Hermione, det var _ännu _jobbigare att lyssna på deras tjat när deras tankar var så jobbigt påträngande också.

* * *

"…med tanke på komplikationerna det skulle kunna få ifall man använde enklare varianter. Förstår du?"

Harry blinkade dumt mot henne.

'_Ska jag fråga igen eller ska jag låtsas förstå?_'

"Och låtsas nu inte att du förstår" förmanade Hermione, "för det här är viktigt inför slutproven!"

"Jag förstår inte" erkände Harry snabbt, han kastade en snabb blick mot Ron som satt och försökte förvandla de två meningarna Hermione gett honom till en hel uppsats.

"Hur går det, kompis?" frågade Harry tvivlande, Ron tittade upp med en skeptisk blick.

"Det skulle kunna gå bättre om jag bara fick…" han tittade längtande på Hermiones färdigskrivna uppsats.

'_Bara några meningar…._'

"Nej" sa Hermione bestämt och stoppade undan den i tryggt förvar i sin väska.

"Men kom igen, Hermione, jag kan ändra på de svåraste orden!"

"Nej, Ron, du kommer aldrig lära dig ifall-"

"Men jag kommer ändå inte att-"

"Jag har redan visat dig precis vad du ska läsa för-"

"Men det _räcker _inte, Hermione! Du vet att jag behöver-"

Ginny kom in i biblioteket och avbröt deras diskussion (eller något liknande, i alla fall) med att trött dimpa ner på en stol.

"Hur går det?" frågade hon efter att ha gett Harry en snabb kyss

'_Euw! Måste dom… framför mig så där… min _syster_… lite respekt!_'

"Som på räls" svarade Hermione ironiskt, "man kan ju tycka att de borde ha kommit någonvart efter _två timmar_, men-"

'_Jag skulle ha kommit betydligt mycket längre ifall hon bara lät mig låna-_'

Hermione suckade tungt. Det hade varit en jobbig vecka redan innan tanke-incidenten och hon var säker på att om hon la sig ner på golvet här i biblioteket så skulle hon somna som en stock.

"Jag går upp och vilar mig" förkunnade hon, "så ses vi till middagen sen"

"Men-" började Harry och Ron samtidigt.

"ALLT jag har sagt står här" avbröt Hermione och visade vart de skulle läsa, "försök bara att omformulera det lite. Jag går upp, vi ses sen" hon reste sig upp för att gå.

'_Om jag skulle ta och…_'

"Får jag följa med?" frågade Ginny snabbt.

Hermione tittade förvånat på henne.

"Visst. Jag är väldigt trött så jag kanske somnar ifrån dig, men följ med du…" för att understryka vad hon just sagt gäspade hon stort.

"Det är lugnt" försäkrade Ginny, "Jag är också trött, vi kanske somnar båda två, men jag vill mest se hur det ser ut bara"

'_Utan oss? Vad är det för stil!_'

'_Men jag vill ju också…_'

"Ni får följa med nästa gång" sa Hermione strängt, "men nu måste ni faktiskt plugga - för om jag känner er rätt så kommer ni komma med samma gamla ursäkter imorgon som ni alltid har gjort" hon himlade med ögonen och gjorde till rösten;

"_På lördagar pluggar man inte, Hermione! Man firar ledigheten_. _Söndag är en vilodag! Visa lite respekt, snälla!_"

"Det är inte sant!" utbrast de båda två.

'_Det har vi väl _aldrig _sagt!_'

'_Hon har rätt.. Vi har använt det för mycket, vi borde komma på något nytt…_'

Hermione och Ginny lämnade sina bästa vänner respektive sin bror och pojkvän åt sitt öde i biblioteket, (Det kanske inte behövs nämnas att det inte är deras favvoplace numero uno) och Hermione visade glatt vägen till sina nya domäner.

"Det är ju jättefint" anmärkte Ginny när de kom in i det lilla gemensamma uppehållsrummet (hon hade också reagerat på 'smörblomma') , "synd att du måste dela det med Malfoy"

Hermione skrattade till.

"Okej, så han kanske inte är världens bästa roommate, men vi kan väl öva oss på att hålla oss ur vägen för varandra. Hur svårt kan det vara?"

"Inte alls för dig, kan jag tänka mig" sa Ginny och inspekterade den öppna spisen, "jag är inte så säker på hur _bra _han är på att-"

Hon avbröt sig när dörren öppnades och ingen mindre än Malfoy (när man talar om trollen) kom in med Pansy Parkinsson, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott och Zabini i släptåg.

'_Han kunde inte ha tagit hit _några _fler Slytherinare, jag tycker inte att de är tillräckligt många_'

'_Underbart, Granger och mini-Weasley_'

Hermione var glad att det inte var Ginny som hörde Malfoys tankar, för hon hade gått i gång på nyssnämnda smeknamn fortare än man hinner säga Blodsförädare. Den yngsta Weasleyn hatade nämligen att få det påpekat för sig att hon var minst och hade spenderat största delen av sitt liv med att bevisa att hon var lika bra som sina bröder.

"Malfoy" hälsade Hermione likt artigheten själv, men en nick.

"Granger" hälsade han tillbaka lika kyligt, de andra tittade på henne uppifrån och ner utan att säga någonting - inte för att det behövdes..

'_Great, hoppas de försvinner snart_'

'_Åååh, kan inte Draco säga åt dem att sticka härifrån!_'

'_Jäklar vilket _stort _hår hon har.. Särskilt så här på nära håll.._'

Malfoy harklade sig.

"Du skulle inte kunna tänka dig att.." han nickade menande mot trappan.

"Oroa dig inte, vi är på väg" sa Hermione med en röst drypande av sarkasm.

'_Vi vill ju inte vara i vägen för erat lilla dödsätar-möte_'

"Ta med ditt husdjur också" sa Malfoy med ett flin och nickade mot Ginny.

Om blickar var Oförlåtliga förbannelser hade Malfoy blivit Avada Kedavra'd på fläcken - lyckligtvis kunde Ginny behärska sig och nöjde sig med att stirra nedlåtande på honom.

'_Åh, om vi inte var i skolan nu! Jag skulle ta hans vita lilla huvud och-_'

Hermione skyndade sig att dra upp Ginny för trappan.

'_äckliga, lilla, vidriga_'

"Det här var ju också mysigt" sa hon med en blick runt rummet.

'_när han är själv är han minsann inte så tuff_'

"Soffa och allting ju!"

'_slemmiga, lilla kryp_'

"Man kanske skulle ta och sova här någon gång!"

'_han kan ta sina spydiga kommentarer och stoppa dem någonstans_'

"Sluta tänka på Malfoy nu" sa Hermione trött innan hon hann tänka sig för.

"Men han är ju så jäkla jobbig!" nästan skrek Ginny, "om han bara kunde hålla sina- aargh!" hon sjönk utmattat ner på soffan.

Hermione slängde sig på sängen. Det hade varit nära ögat, lyckligtvis var Ginny så upprörd att hon inte hade märkt något.

"Var det så tydligt vad jag tänkte på?" undrade hon med ett hest skratt.

Å andra sidan… Det var Ginny. Hon skulle kunna tänkta lugnt och rationellt, hon skulle inte hetsa upp sig. Det hade blivit mer och mer påfrestande att gå omkring med det här helt själv (hon undrade som hastigast ifall Dumbledore berättat för någon under sin… _tid_') och Ginny skulle inte berätta för någon - inte ens Harry! Dessutom hade hon självbehärskning nog att åtminstone kontrollera sina tankar någorlunda - något Hermione tvivlade på att Ron eller Harry skulle kunna klara av.

"Ja" svarade Hermione helt sanningsenligt, Ginny suckade och öppnade munnen för att säga något - men Hermione hann före, "men av en annan anledning än vad du tror.."

Ginny hasade sig upp i halvliggande position så att hon kunde se Hermione som lagt sig på sidan med hakan lutad i ena handen. Den andra handen var upptagen med att pilla på fransarna till sängdraperiet. Hermione tog ett djupt andetag och började prata innan Ginny hann fråga någonting.

Chocken kom i två vågor.

'_VAD I -?! Driver hon med mig eller?? DET ÄR INTE SANT, jag dör, jag dör!!_'

"Är du inte riktig i huvudet?! KLART ATT DU INTE KAN HÖRA MIN TANKAR"

Ginny såg så arg ut att Hermione nästan blev rädd för att svara.

"Jo, Ginny, det kan jag" sa hon med så lugnande röst hon kunde.

'_I helvete heller!_'

"Jo, det kan jag" svarade Hermione igen med en trött suck, "och det är faktiskt mer irriterande än man kanske kan tro…"

"Vad tänker jag nu då?" avbröt Ginny, som tydligen inte var beredd att tro på sin kompis förrän hon fick bevis.

'_Du ljuger, din lilla-_'

"Gör jag inte alls" sa Hermione stött, hon började bli sur på riktigt "_varför _skulle jag ljuga om det här?"

'_Så du menar allvar?_'

"Ja!" nästan skrek Hermione frustrerat. Hon la sig på mage på sängen med huvudet nerborrat i kudden.

'_Vilket djur tänker jag på_?'

"Katt.. Katt… krumben?"

Hermione skrattade till och himlade med ögonen (inte för att Ginny kunde se hennes gömda ansikte).

"Tvärtom" kom det dovt från kudden.

"Va?"

"Tvärtom" sa Hermione som dykt upp ur kudden med ett litet leende på läpparna, "var försiktig så att du inte säger vad du tänker och tänker vad du säger"

"Åh" Ginny blev lite mörkare i ansiktet och hostade generat.

"Så du tror mig nu?"

"Ja" nickade Ginny, "förlåt" la hon till.

"Det är lugnt" sa Hermione oberört.

"… är det inte rätt coolt?" frågade Ginny försiktigt, "jag menar - jag fattar att det är jobbigt! Men är det inte ens lite häftigt?"

"Nej" svarade hon sanningsenligt, "eller alltså - visst, det skulle väl kunna vara lite roligt ibland med det är inte som att jag kan _stänga av det_"

Ginny nickade.

"Jag fattar"

'_Jag fattar inte_'

"Nej det gör du inte" fnissade Hermione och kastade en kudde på den rödhåriga sextonåringen innan hon försökte förklara, "Det är som att jag aldrig är ifred längre, för det är _aldrig _tyst! Och dessutom är de flesta så jävla dumma och ointressanta och jag _bryr mig inte om deras liv!_'

"Okej, då fattar jag lite bättre" skrattade Ginny.

"Jo, eller hur" sa Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

"Ja, på riktigt den här gången!"

"Mm, visst"

"Jo, faktiskt"

"Som om.."

Ginny kastade kraftigt tillbaka kudden (i och med att hon tränat Quidditch i flera år var hennes styrka avsevärt större än Hermiones).

"Aje" utbrast Hermione med låtsad överdrivet irriterad röst, "vad är det för fel på dig?"

"Det borde väl du veta som kan läsa mina tankar" retades Ginny och hivade iväg ännu en kudde.

"Tyst, alla behöver inte veta" muttrade Hermione.

Vad de båda Gryffindoreleverna inte visste var att det i själva verket stod någon utanför med örat pressat mot dörren och med stora ögon lyssnade på vartenda ord.

* * *

_Release is peace  
_My friends - Red hot chili peppers


	6. A good idea

**Story: **Svindlande Tankar  
**Author:** zwn  
**Genre: **humor/drama  
**AU: **Bok 6 och 7, *wooosh* borta, gone, de-le-ted!! Sjunde året here we gooo

**A/N: **Har nu tappat suget för det här, var ju så jäkla taggat när jag började rewrite/post-a. Tror det har med erat bristande intresse att göra, tbh. Men i alla fall, jag laddar nu upp kapitel sex, har ett par till på lager och ska väl fortsätta knåpa på resten av historien.  
Om ni nu fortfarande läser, please DO review - för om ingen läser så kan jag ju lika gärna lägga ner den i alla fall. Även om det vore tråkigt, eftersom jag själv fortfarande tycker om den. Nåja, kapitel sex i alla fall (denna gång INTE med låttext utan med ett citat i hapen to lïek) :

**KAPITEL SEX  
**_A good idea will keep you awake during the morning,  
but a great idea will keep you awake during the night.  
_Marilyn Vos Savant

* * *

"Hallå pojkar små" kvittrade Ginny glatt och damp ner på en stol mellan sin pojkvän och sin bror, tydligen hade faktumet att Hermione kunde läsa tankar fått henne på ett strålande humör.

"Nghmghm" svarade Ron och Harry enstämmigt, den tydliga bilden av halvtuggad köttfärspaj verkade inte dämpa Ginnys humör det minsta.

"Åh vad gott, köttfärspaj!"

De båda Gryffindorpojkarnas glupska bordsskick hade haft den raka motsatta effekten på Hermione och hon kände sig nu lite lätt illamående. Dessvärre hade kuddkriget som hade brutit ut mellan henne och Ginny tidigare på eftermiddagen hade lämnat henne hungrig så hon försåg sig med en lagom stor pajbit efter att Ginny lassat sin tallrik full (konstant hunger ligger ju i Weasleysläkten).

"Värst vad du var munter" anmärkte Ron efter att ha vett nog att tugga ur och svälja.

"Tja, jag är klar med mina läxor, det är ingen Quidditchträning imorgon så jag kan sova länge" (en konstant längtan efter sömn ligger tydligen också i Weasleysläkten), Ginny rykte på axlarna "varför ser du så dyster ut?"

"Jag är fortfarande inte klar med min uppsats i örtlära" bekände han skamset med en ängslig blick på Hermione som nu tittade på honom förebrående.

"Jag tänker inte hjälpa dig mer än vad jag redan-" började hon men blev snabbt avbruten.

"Nej, jag vet, jag vet" suckade Ron, "jag gör klart den sen"

'_Man kanske skulle kunna ta en liten smygtitt på Harrys uppsats.._'

"Är du klar, Harry?" frågade Hermione förvånat.

"Jepp" svarade Harry nöjt.

"Vad duktig du är" sa Ginny och klappade stolt sin pojkvän på axeln.

"När man gör klar en läxa två veckor efter att man fått den, två dagar innan sista inlämningsdag är man inte _duktig _direkt" påpekade Hermione.

"Bara för att _du _gör dina läxor på en gång!" sa de andra tre samtidigt.

"Vadå! Det är inget fel med att vara _föreberedd_!" försvarade sig Hermione, "Vi har faktiskt våra FUTT-examen om några månader, och-"

"Åh, börja inte prata om det där igen" stönade Ron "det är lång tid kvar"

"Om jag börjar plugga nu glömmer jag ändå bara bort det" höll Harry med.

"Precis, vi hinner plugga senare, bara vi inte-"

Hermione lät sin uppmärksamhet sväva iväg och började istället fokusera på de Ofrånkomliga Tankarna. (Capital O, capital T!)

'_Euw, kolla på de där naglarna! Värsta bakteriehärden!_'

'_Jag borde skicka iväg ett brev till mamma, hon kommer säkert bli orolig snart.._'

'_Alla är så in i helvete dumma i huvudet hela jävla tiden_'

'_Åh, Allison har PMS igen.._'

'_Argh, han sitter där bredvid den där, den där - ååh! Jag skulle ge vad som helst för att få sitta där istället för Ginny som tror att hon är bäst på allting. Hon bryr sig inte ens om honom, hon gillar honom bara för att han är berömd!_'

Hermione kom osökt att tänka på Viktor, men slog genast tankarna ur huvudet och fortsatte intresserat (och en aning oroat) att lyssna på vem-det-nu-var hon lyssnade på.

'_…någonsin! Men hon förtjänar inte honom! Jag borde få ha honom, vi passar så bra ihop! Ååh, Harry… Han tittar hitåt, han tittar hitåt!!_'

Hermione tittade hastigt upp på Harry, men precis då vände han huvudet mot tallriken. Hermione sökte febrilt med blicken åt det hållet han haft blicken, men det kunde vara nästan vem som helst i salen.

'_.. utan att bli upptäckt, jag kommer absolut inte att ångra mig! Jag skulle ju inte precis ge honom det för alltid, bara så han gör slut med Ginny. Jag har faktiskt receptet kvar.. Jag skulle kunna göra det i helgen, jag det gör jag nog!_'

Hermione gav Ginny en panikslagen blick.

'_Vad är det?_'

Hermione nickade menande mot entréhallen.

'_Vad försöker du säga?_'

Hermione försökte dölja sin frustration och nickade ännu kraftigare mot entréhallen.

'_Ska vi gå?_'

Hermione nickade ivrigt.

'Jag måste prata med dig' mimade hon.

'_Okej, jag fixar det_' tänkte Ginny självsäkert, kort därefter gav hon ifrån sig en väldigt överdriven, icke trovärdig gäspning.

"Nej, jag ska nog ta och gå upp till sovsalen ett tag"

"Ja, jag är också rätt trött" höll Hermione med.

"Vi ses sen" sa de och skyndade hastigt ut ur salen innan vare sig Harry eller Ron hann reagera.

Åtskilliga trappor och korridorer senare kunde Hermione, tryggt utom hörhåll för snokande elever i ett tomt klassrum, tala om för Ginny vad hon hört.

'_VAD I-?! Och det tror hon att hon ska komma undan med, den dumma jäkla-_'

Vad som kom ur Ginnys mun lät betydlig mer sansat än hennes tankar;

"Jo, just det, du nämnde något om någon som… ja-"

…eller inte;

"Det finns väl bara en sak att göra då; döda henne. Innan hon hinner förgifta min pojkvän. Du håller, jag slår - comprende?"

Hermione fnissade och himlade med ögonen innan hon gav Ginny en seriösare blick.

"Okej - 1, vi vet inte vem det är - tyvärr - så dödandet av denne kan bli svårt och 2, du är inte spansk och du är inte med i en gudfadernfilm"

'_Gudfadern vem? Huh?_'

"Öh, nej, just…" Ginny blinkade dumt ett par gånger, "nej, vi får väl helt enkelt döda alla tjejer från årskurs fyra och uppåt" hon ryckte på axlarna med en olycklig suck och satte sig på en bänk.

"Eller så kan vi fixa det med mindre drastiska åtgärder?" föreslog Hermione och klappade lugnande Ginny på axeln, "se bara till att han inte får i sig någon dryck som du inte vet vad det är i - okej?"

"Okej" höll Ginny med och nickade, "om jag tvingar honom att dricka _sjukt _mycket vatten på morgonen kanske han inte blir törstig förrän till middagen igen?" sa hon med en skämtsam ton.

"Och vi får vara särskilt försiktiga med Romilda Vane" påpekade Hermione och hade svårt att hålla hatet ur sin röst.

'_Varför då?_'

"För att hon är vansinnigt förälskad i Harry och försökte få i honom kärleksdryck förra året också" påminde Hermione henne.

'_Aha_'

* * *

'_Ingen, någon, vilket år, vem, va?!_'

'_Svartalfernas uppror, svartalfernas uppror… det finns ju för fan inte med i registret!_'

'_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.._'

'_Jag måste komma ihåg att fråga Hermione om det här senare_'

Hermione gav Ron en förebrående blick men fortsatte att lyssna på professor Binns, som nu malt på i över en timme. Som vanligt var det ingen annan än Hermione som brydde sig om att anteckna, men till och med hon höll på att dåsa bort vid det här laget. De andras tankar höll henne vaken dock, inte minst någons envisa sjungande.

'_Hermione ser okoncentrerad ut! Tänk om hon glömmer att anteckna? Inte för att jag får högre en 'B' ändå, men i alla fall_'

'_These are a few of my favourite things_'

Hermione såg sig diskret omkring på skaran elever som halvlåg över bänkarna och funderade på allt mellan himmel och jord - med undantag av Binns prat, förstås.  
Helgen hade flutit på utan några större överraskningar eller förhinder, hon hade hållit sig undan Gryffindors uppehållsrum och stannade mest kvar i sin egen sovsal.  
Men när solen sken på söndagseftermiddagen kunde hon inte låta bli att, tillsammans med samtliga av de andra eleverna, vistas ute på skolområdet.

'_Om jag kunde flyga… det vore _så _coolt!_'

'_Jag når nästan armbågen med min tunga!!_'

'_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_'

'_Jag skulle kanske ta och skaffa såna där papiljotter jag läste om i Häxornas Värld_'

'_Jag stör mig _alltid _på det där fula kråset han har! Synd att han inte kan ta av det.._'

Vid slutet av lektionen hade hon en naggande huvudvärk som smugit sig på och hon kände sig färdig att strypa dem allihop, inte minst den enerverande sate som inte kunde sluta sjunga.

När Binns tillslut släppte iväg dem krockade hon in i Dean på väg ut, han nynnade glatt på en allt för välbekant melodi och bevärdigades med en mördande blick som fick honom att tystna innan Hermione skyndade iväg.

* * *

"Den här helgen har inte varit avslappnande nog" klagade Ron.

"Du har bara sovit, ätit och slappat hela veckan" påpekade Hermione.

"Ja, jag var inte klar med det" fortsatte han att gnälla "jag är inte redo för en till vecka redan"

"Nej, vem är det" mumlade Hermione trött, det var bara Ginny som hörde och hon gav Hermione ett uppmuntrande, medlidsamt leende.

'_Jag vet något som kanske kan muntra upp dig.._'

Hermione tittade nyfiket upp från sin sallad. Hon höjde ena ögonbrynet, ett outtalat 'vad?' hängde i luften.

'_Det får du se_'

Ginny flinade självbelåtet och hennes likhet med storebrodern blev slående. För att få bort det pinsamt nöjda ansiktsuttrycket riktade Hermione en spark mot henne, Ginny dök genast ner under bordet för att - med ett överdrivet plågat ansiktsuttryck - gnida sig på smalbenet.

'_Onödigt!_'

'Berätta' mimade Hermione och försökte på samma gång se uppfordrande ut.

'_Va?_'

Ginny rynkade pannan i en låtsad förvånad min, men det retsamma leendet lös igenom och resulterade i att Hermione blev ännu mer irriterad.

'Ge dig!' mimade Hermione igen.

'_Jag förstår inte_'

'Berätta då!' överartikulerade Hermione.

'_Nej, Hermione, jag förstår faktiskt inte vad du säger när du grimaserar så där vilt mot mig_'

Ginny fnissade tyst.

"_Ge dig, eller jag lovar att jag sparkar dig igen_" viskade Hermione hotfullt.

'_Du skulle bara våga_'

Ginny fortsatte fnissa men drog hastigt åt sig benen.

"Eller hur?" frågade Harry och vände sig frågande mot de båda tjejerna som båda två dumt blinkade tillbaka.

"Sa du något, älskling?" frågade Ginny och försökte leende släta över att hon inte alls lyssnat.

'_Eh?_'

'_Vad tror _hon _att vi har pratat om de senaste fem minuterarna?_'

"Men visst var det klockan sju?" frågade Ron otåligt.

Hermione och Ginny utbytte varsin förvirrad blick.

"Mhm, aah" svarade Ginny tveksamt "visst"

"Bra, då ses vi då" fastslog Harry samtidigt som Ginny gav Hermione en panikslagen blick som gick de andra omärkt förbi.

'_Vad pratar dom om?! Kom igen Hermione, hjälp mig lite här, det är _du _som kan läsa tankar!_'

'_Klockan sju.. Hm, då har jag ett par timmar kvar att-_'

'_Bra, då hinner jag snacka med honom om-_'

Hermione skakande beklagande på huvudet mot Ginny som nu log - falskt- bekräftande mot Harry.

"Och du kommer väl och kollar?" tillade Harry vänd mot Hermione.

'_Aah, quidditch_' utbrast Ginny lättat (om man nu kunde höra tonfallet på tankar?)

"Vi ska spela mot Ravenclaw så vi behöver allt stöd vi kan få.." suckade Ron.

"Ja, men jo, självklart" nickade Hermione hastigt, "klart jag kommer.. Men vi ses väl då, för jag har lite runskrift att ta itu med… och ni har ju, ja ifall ni skulle" mumlade Hermione fram innan hon avbröt sig själv och hostade menande, "i alla fall, jag går upp till mig. Ginny, du har ju några böcker kvar där - ska du hämta dom nu eller…?"

"Nej, jag kan väl ta dom- Åh jaha" utbrast hon när hon fick syn på Hermiones bistert menande ansiktsuttryck "jo, jag följer med upp nu. Vi ses senare"

'_Värst vad dom två sticker iväg ofta, vad håller dom på med egentligen?_'

"Berätta, nu" sa Hermione med en ton som inte bjöd in till diskussion så fort dörren till hennes sovsal smällt igen bakom dem.

"Men gud vad du är otålig" sa Ginny med en överdriven suck och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag slår dig" hotade Hermione.

"Jaja" skrattade Ginny.

'_Som om du skulle kunna göra _mig _illa. Vilket skämt_'

"Tyst" snäste Hermione och dängde en kudde i huvudet på sin kompis, "berätta nu, jag är nyfiken"

"Jo, jag var i biblioteket-" började Ginny med sänkt röst för dramatikens skull, hon avbröts dessvärre av Hermione som spärrade upp ögonen.

"Det menar du inte? Utan att någon _tvingade _dig eller _hotade dig till livet_?"

"Tyst" snäste Ginny i en hyfsad imitation av Hermione, "låt mig berätta nu!  
Jag läste några böcker om tankeläsning - som du säkert också har gjort - och det var ett _väldigt _intressant kapitel i en bok jag läste om spådomskonst - som du säkert **inte** har läst, med tanke på hur mycket du avskyr det ämnet på ett nästan _barnsligt_-"

"Kom till saken" avbröt Hermione på ett inte helt vänligt vis.

"I alla fall, det handlade om telepati och det verkade jätteintressant - faktiskt, det är inte ofta jag tycker att böcker är intressanta - och inte alls svårt!" avslutade Ginny med ett förväntansfullt leende.

"Och det du föreslår är…?"

"Att vi lär oss telepati!" utbrast Ginny entusiastiskt, alldeles illröd om öronen av upphetsning "fatta att vi skulle kunna kommunicera genom _tankar_, det är ju skithäftigt! Och det verkar mycket bättre än hela den där tankeläsnings-grejen, för man kan själv styra och bestämma och- i alla fall, vad tycker du?" Ginnys ögon praktiskt taget lyste, så exalterad var hon av sin upptäckt.

"Tja, det låter väl.." började Hermione tveksamt, hon var lite mer skeptisk till vad Ginny verkade betrakta som århundradets upptäckt no. 1.

"Kom igen, vi kan väl testa i alla fall" bönfallne Ginny och ryckte förtvivlat i Hermiones klädnad med en ledsen min.

"Ja, jo, det kan vi väl" höll Hermione med.

"Underbart! Vi kan väl börja imorgon, jag hämtar ut boken på biblioteket. Skitbra!" Ginny klappade förtjust i händerna.

"Okej, okej du är glad - jag fattar" muttrade Hermione, "du behöver väl inte bete dig som Dennis Creevey för det.."


End file.
